A Visit To You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Marinette notices how sad Adrien seems today and can't help but want to cheer him up somehow. *Written for Ladrien Appreciation Day.*


Perhaps it was worry or the sad expression that she'd honestly felt so helpless upon seeing earlier on his face, but either way she climbed up his window, using her yoyo to propel herself here.

She was flipped upside down when she knocked, ignoring the slight rustle of movement that was quick in the dim room and that she couldn't follow at all, as Adrien stepped closer, obviously not the cause of that noise.

His green eyes widened to just see her hanging there, but he let her in hurriedly enough, sparking a sort of nervous twinge to her belly that she did her best to ignore, because she was Ladybug right now and not Marinette; there was nothing odd about Ladybug being concerned about a random citizen and checking up on them.

She dropped into his room, and he caught her as if nervous that she'd fall otherwise which made her smile and put half of her mind in a daze, because if she were Marinette right now, she'd likely fall.

Ladybug pulled out of Adrien's arms and tried to let her soft smile fade into a normal one as she followed him into the room and sat down on the chair there, not minding at all the way his green eyes followed her, but still feeling nervous to be under his scutiny in particular.

Should she really have come? She had no clue what to even say or how to justify her presence in his room at night.

"Hi, Ladybug." He looked nervous as he sat on his bed, shifting around, and she wondered if he felt intimidated or even weirded out by her presence here.

"Hello, Adrien." She smiled, letting her Ladybug confidence steer this conversation, nervous that she'd lose herself if she let it go.

Adrien felt a part of himself swoon; she knew his name, not just Cat Noir, but him! He hoped that it wasn't obvious in the least as his face turned red, "So why are y-you visiting me?"

"I thought I'd drop in while I was on patrol, because a little birdy, a friend of mine, was worried about you." Just don't tell him that you saw him earlier and was really worried by how sad he seemed today when he was normally much happier than that.

"Oh." Adrien wondered who she knew, if they were friends as civilians or with her as a superhero.

Ladybug smiled in a hopefully encouraging way as her eyes drew to him, wondering if he could see behind her thinly veiled mask or if he still thankfully did not see her civillian face staring over at him; her eyes were drawn almost blankly towards his bright green eyes that still sent ladybugs loose in her stomach, his perfectly kept blond hair other than a strand that had fallen away from the rest, and the way he smiled, awkwardly but still so kindly. She felt a blush take over her face that hopefully he couldn't see; please let the mask cover it up.

Her eyes though were drawn back to his when he finally spoke.

"So Ladybug, do you often visit civilians like this?" Adrien shouldn't be as tempted to reveal himself as he was, but Ladybug knew who he was and probably not just the model that everyone saw as she'd easily implied before; he just wanted to tell her that he wasn't just any civillian. He felt that she'd accept that, but still knew that she'd never wanted to know his identity.

"No." Ladybug wanted to bite back that answer; it was too honest. She'd sometimes visited Alya for interviews for the Ladyblog, but she'd never made house visits to simply check up on someone before.

Adrien stared at her blankly before it seemed to shed light on the whole situation, and his face turned red, something that Ladybug was convinced that Marinette couldn't cause, and it took him a while to answer her.

"O-Okay." He took a deep steadying breath, but her blue bell eyes were still on him, making his stomach do flips or rather release a whole room of playful kittens swatting at yarn in his belly, only making his blush bigger.

Ladybug looked away, and Adrien suddenly remembered that the Ladyblog was still open on one of his computer screens and that she'd see it though when she did, she turned to him with a rather pleasant smile, just soft, amazed sort of, but not really as soft as her first smile when he'd caught her had been, "So you're a fan?"  
"Y-Y-Yeah." He finally choked out, suddenly embarrassed; please don't let her be freaked out.

"Do you want an autograph?" It was so gentle and sweet that it nearly gave him an image of Marinette if she wasn't so 'frightened' by him; was it his fame or his father or something he'd done that made her act that way?

"S-Sure." He smiled as he got up to grab something, anything for her to sign, and she easily signed the small picture that he'd printed out from the blog once of her; she stood beside Cat Noir and genuinely smiled at the camera, not minding at all the picture in that moment.

Her signature was gentle and looping, and somehow just the sight of it sent those kittens off again in his stomach and made him smile goofily.

"Do you want me to ask Cat Noir to sign it too?" She was so kind and sweet in this moment, but he knew that he'd never swing by to sign it.

"Nah, I'm more of a Ladybug fan." He shrugged; it was technically true, but he couldn't help the casual way, it made his heart beat in his chest.

"Okay then." She smiled, "It looks a little late, so I probably should go." Her smile never faltered as if his presence just made her smile; it was awe inducing definitely.

"See you later then, Ladybug?" He asked, smiling as she nodded her answer back towards him and leapt away into the city at night.

Needless to say, Adrien was much happier the next day as he couldn't help but recall his nightly visitor and their whole conversation, and Marinette blushed when she looked his way, but for a moment her stutter was gone, just a quiet, peaceful smile on her face.


End file.
